Hetalia Simulator
by SilverDawn15
Summary: I can't feel anything. For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel real emotions. It's not as bad as it may sound. I know that I'm broken, but I don't care. This is normal for me. Until I met him... Senpai... Someone is trying to take him from me, I want to stop him, I want to hurt him, I want to kill him. Senpai. Will. Be. Mine. He doesn't have a choice.
1. Character List

Hetalia Simulator

Main Characters

Name: Kiku Honda

Class: 2-1

Club: Dependent on votes

Age: 17

Persona: Devoted

Crush: Alfred Jones

Strength: Dependent on physical education

Appears: Week 0

* * *

Name: Alfred Jones

Class: 3-2

Club: None

Age: 18

Persona: Heroic but Friendly

Crush: ?

Strength: Strong

Appears: Week 0

* * *

Name: Info-kun

Class: Unknown

Club: Info

Age: ?

Persona: Evil and Protective

Crush: Kiku Honda (reason will be revealed near the end of the tenth week)

Strength: ?

Appears: Week 0

* * *

Rivals

Name: Arthur Kirkland

Class: 3-1

Club: None

Age: 18

Persona: Tsundere

Crush: Alfred Jones

Strength: Incapable

Appears: Week 1

Preferred Elimination Method: Rejection

* * *

Name: Feliciano Vargas

Class: 1-2

Club: Cooking

Age: 16

Persona: Coward

Crush: Alfred Jones/Ludwig Beilshmidt

Strength: Incapable

Appears: Week 2

Preferred Elimination Method: Matchmaking

* * *

Name: Gilbert Beilshmidt

Class: 3-2

Club: Drama

Age: 19, got held back a year

Persona: Arrogant

Crush: Alfred Jones

Strength: Fights back—weak

Appears: Week 3

Preferred Elimination Method: Expulsion

* * *

Name: Sânge Colti

Class: 2-2

Club: Occult

Age: 17

Persona: Loner

Crush: Alfred Jones/Rebŭren Uragan

Strength: Fights back—weak

Appears: Week 4

Preferred Elimination Method: Matchmaking

* * *

Name: Antonio Carriedo

Class: 3-2

Club: Sports

Age: 18

Persona: Friendly

Crush: Alfred Jones/Lovino Vargas

Strength: Fights back—weak

Appears: Week 5

Preferred Elimination Method: Befriending

* * *

Name: Michelle Bonnefoy

Class: 1-1

Club: None

Age: 16

Persona: Social Butterfly

Crush: Alfred Jones

Strength: Incapable

Appears: Week 6

Preferred Elimination Method: Homicide

* * *

Name: Francis Bonnefoy

Class: 3-2

Club: None

Age: 18

Persona: Perverted

Crush: Alfred Jones

Strength: Incapable

Appears: Week 7

Preferred Elimination Method: Poisoning

* * *

Name: Ivan Braginski

Class: 3-2

Club: None

Age: 19, got suspended for a year

Persona: Intimidating

Crush: Alfred Jones

Strength: Fights back (strongest person in school)

Appears: Week 8

Preferred Elimination Method: Murder Suicide

* * *

Name: Matthew Williams

Class: 2-2

Club: None

Age: 17

Persona: Coward

Crush: Alfred Jones (sibling love)

Strength: Incapable

Appears: Week 9

Preferred Elimination Method: Befriending

* * *

Name: Ying Nim I'm or Im Ying Nim

Class: 3-2

Club: Student Council

Age: 18

Persona: Strict

Crush: Alfred Jones

Strength: Extensive training

Appears: Week 10

Preferred Elimination Method: Kidnapping


	2. Prologue

Prologue

It was a normal school day at World Academy, well normal for most students. One student in particular... was different from the other students. He has short black hair that only needs a comb to tame it, and soulless brown eyes that were dark enough to be considered black wearing the usual student uniform while heading to the school gates. His name is Kiku Honda and he is very different from the other students because of one important thing: for some reason he doesn't have emotions.

 _I can't feel anything. For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions. I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing. It's not as bad as it may sound. I know that I'm broken, but I don't care. This is normal for me. But everything changed when I met him..._

 _...My Senpai._

 _For the first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving. Now I finally understand what it means to be human. To be alive. I'm addicted to the way he makes me feel. I don't care about anything else. He is everything to me. And now, someone is trying to take him from me._

 _He wants him, but not in the same way that I want him. He could never appreciate him the way I do. He doesn't deserve him. Senpai belongs to me alone. He has taught me a new emotion... Rage. I want to stop him. I want to hurt him. I want to kill him. There is nothing I won't do for Senpai. I won't let anyone come between us. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill. I won't let anyone take him from me. Nothing else matters. No one else matters. Senpai will be mine. He doesn't have a choice._

It was the last week of March and a slightly brisk morning when an alarm went off, only to be shut off as the person went back to sleep for a few more minutes. "What time is it...?" The person asked themself as they slowly opened their eyes and saw that the time was 7:45. "Kuso! I'm going to be late!" Kiku shouted as he hurried to brush his teeth, put his uniform on, and grab a slice of toast before running out of his house as fast as he can.

He made it halfway to the school before suddenly bumping into something, or someone. "Kuso!" "Oh, I'm so sorry!" The person he ran into said. "Here let me help you." Then Kiku was suddenly picked up which made him freak out. "What the hell are you going?! Put me down!" He shouted before he was put on his feet and glared at the person before grabbing his forgotten bag and ran to school with minutes to spare.

"So history is repeating itself, huh?" A person, that was hiding behind a building, said as they watched what happened and smiled in a way that would even make criminals fear them. "Time to test a theory..."

World Academy

March

Friday

 _Hey._

 _Do I know you?_

 _I saw you stalking an upperclassman today._

 _Do you have a problem with that?_

 _No. I wanted to give you some information about the boy he was with._

 _His name is Arthur Kirkland._

 _He has a crush on him._

 _He believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school._

 _The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?_

 _Correct._

 _He's planning to confess to Alfred next Friday._

 _Why are you telling me this?_

 _I would be happy if something bad happened to Arthur-san._

 _I think you might be the right person that gives him what he deserves._

 _Who are you?_

 _I'm the person nicknamed "Info-kun" at school._

 _I have heard rumors about you. You blackmail boys and sell their dark secrets to girls. Nobody knows your real name_

 _The rumors are true._

 _If you ever need a favor, text me a secret about you and I'll give you whatever support I can._

 _If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face and I'll tell you everything I know about them._

 _You're disgusting._

 _You're a stalker._

 _If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me._

 _You have one week until your precious senpai belongs to Arthur-san. I hope you make him suffer._


	3. Week 1 Day 1

_For the guest review, America was the closest person I researched to be oblivious to love like the Senpai in Yandere Simulator and happy-go-lucky all the time._

 _AN: Preferred elimination method means that that method has a better outcome, but it's still up to the reader whether they want to use it or use a different method._

* * *

Week 1 Day 1 Part 1

It was an hour and a half until the bell rang as Kiku arrived with the other students and started planning his rival's demise. _I don't know anything about this Arthur Kirkland,_ He thought as he put his white outdoor shoes in his locker and put on his black indoor shoes. _But Info-kun did say to send a picture of anyone to get their information which I can use to my will._ That made him smile slightly as he walked to the plaza before stopping suddenly as his eyes shrunk.

He saw his senpai, a blond man with an ahoge and sky blue eyes covered by glasses by the name of Alfred Jones, but the thing that made him stop suddenly was another boy, this one with spiky lighter blond hair and angry green eyes, who was half-yelling half-scolding the older blond. **_Who the hell is he?!_**

"You were supposed to wait for me bastard!" The green-eyed blond shouted with a barely visible blush. "Sorry Artie, I was-" "How many times have I told you not to call me 'Artie'?!" He interrupted Alfred from explaining of why he didn't wait for him. _Why that little-_ "Just next time wait for me okay?" He said as he finally calmed down and started heading towards the stairs to the rooftop.

CLICK!

 **Arthur Kirkland**

 **Class: 3-1**

 **Club: None**

 **Persona: Tsundere**

 **Crush: Alfred Jones**

 **Strength: Incapable**

 _Thank you Info-kun._ Kiku thought as he looked at the information he received. _I can't straight out kill him, it would be too easy to trace back to me and I'll get caught by other students if I'm careless._ He decided to look through his phone until he found a file on it that he did not installed. He clicked on it and saw a list called "Elimination Methods" and saw several methods with descriptions of each one next to them.

 _Maybe I should wait a day or two, just to get to know his routine and to get to know him better._ He thought as he noticed one of the loners watching him, making him sigh before he walked over to him. "What do you want Xiang?" He asked curiously before he was handed a bento box and remembered that he forgot to pack one when he was rushing to school.

Xiang, a boy with choppy brown hair and lighter brown eyes in class 1-2, just stared at him before giving him a rare smile and disappeared causing Kiku to jump a bit before regaining his composure. _Sometimes that disappearing act gets on my nerves._ He thought as he walked to put the bento in his locker, unaware of someone watching him.

? PoV

 _She's so cute._ I thought as I watched her from the other side of the plaza, although I don't know why she has a glare—oh. Arthur. She must really hate him to be glaring at him from behind the tree. But... Grrr... Why? Why does everyone, including Kiku, fall for that oblivious Alfred? He won't even tell anyone of who he has a crush on! I bet it's a teacher or someone no one in school knows.

I have to do something, but not right now.

"Gege." Holy shit! I turned around to see my younger brother staring at me with amusement in his eyes. "Xiang! Will you quit doing that?!" I shouted at him, but he just sighed and held out his hands. "Just give me the extra bento box to give to your crush." "You know you can call her by her name." I said as I gave him the bento box before he stared blankly at me. "I know that but I don't want to since that would be personalizing him in my mission."

Then he walked towards Kiku, leaving me in confusion of what he said. Mission? What mission? Did he—? Oh, I'm going to hurt him by making him do more exercises. Speaking of which, I really should head back to my club.

Normal PoV

 _Maybe I should join a club to help me win._ Kiku thought as he noticed the posters for every club and looked at each one carefully.

 _Cooking Club, increase my reputation by giving food._

 _Drama Club, easy access to gloves and masks._

 _Occult Club, sanity decreases by half and no one will suspect me._

 _Art Club, not suspicious when covered in blood by wearing a painter's smock._

 _Light Music Club, carry a cello case to transport dismembered enemies and large weapons._

 _Martial Arts Club, get stronger to fight off anyone that tries to stop me._

 _Science Club, access to a vacuum to clean up the blood._

 _Sports Club, run faster and carry sports equipment without being suspicious._

 _Gardening Club, carry gardening equipment without being suspicious._

 _And Gaming Club, boost my stats once per day._

After looking at the posters for several more minutes, he wrote down where each club was just as the bell rang and hurried to his classroom with a few seconds to spare. From 8:30 to 1:00 they worked on Biology then Chemistry and then Language before the bell rang for lunch. Kiku grabbed his bag before heading to his locker to get the gifted bento box and quickly decided to sit on the rooftop to eat until he saw Arthur standing at the doors while talking on a cellphone.

"Hello...? Ugh! I told you to stop calling me, you creep. Like I said, I'm NOT interested. If you keep this up, I'll call the cops! ...what? No! Leave him out of this! ...look, I don't care what you say to me, but don't you DARE do anything to HIM! I swear, If I see you anywhere near him, I'll kick your ass! Now, for the last time, stop calling me! ...ugh...why did something like this have to happen.. _._ " Kiku immediately hid as Arthur walked past where he was hiding without a second glance and then came out of hiding with a plan in his mind.

 _Sounds like domestic abuse, if I can somehow get this information to myself... Of course! How did I not think of it sooner!_ He ran to the rooftop and found an unoccupied bench and ate his lunch. _I can invite him over to my house and help him with his problem! Then he'll have to leave Senpai alone!_ He stopped eating and looked down at his lunch. _But what if he doesn't? I... I'm not ready to kill or am I?_

He quickly texted Info-kun with an attachment of a panty shot of Sakyu Basu.

BEEP!

 **You'll like this. I've got footage of Arthur smoking opium.**

 _He's sick!_ Kiku thought as he watched the video before pausing it and took a deep breath.

* * *

 **I'm stopping here since I want you readers to choose which elimination method to choose, and it doesn't have to be the preferred elimination.**


End file.
